One Hundred Freaking Danny Phantom OneShots
by JuneLuxray
Summary: That's right, I'm doin' the 100-one-shots challenge. Enjoy. Anyone can take the challenge.
1. Index

For Bluegoo2's 100 one-shot challenge, I accept. That's right, I'm doing 100 one-shots. At least, I'll try.

Here are the topics:

1. Remember  
2. Lies  
3. Justice  
4. Look Out  
5. Apology  
6. Sickness  
7. Sunshine  
8. Guardian Angel  
9. Math  
10. Heartbeat  
11. Technology  
12. Job  
13. Endings  
14. Spots and Dots  
15. Animal  
16. Music  
17. Weapons  
18. Ghost  
19. Quick Enough  
20. Don't Let Go  
21. Patience  
22. Flames  
23. Lucky Shot  
24. The World Turned Upside Down  
25. A Grand Adventure  
26. Party  
27. Thoughts  
28. Rules  
29. Last Laughs  
30. Chills  
31. Stuck  
32. Bored  
33. Movies  
34. Limbo  
35. Dance with Me  
36. Superstar  
37. Compromise  
38. Save Me  
39. Fury  
40. Changes  
41. Worthless  
42. Fame and Fortune  
43. Fountain  
44. Piece of My Mind  
45. Star Struck  
46. Runaway  
47. Fruit Loop  
48. Thrill  
49. Wishes  
50. Never  
51. Eclipse  
52. Discoveries  
53. Challenges  
54. Freefall  
55. Oops  
56. Name Calling  
57. Failure  
58. Tag  
59. Present  
60. Emotion  
61. Unexpected  
62. Only Human  
63. Explosion  
64. Trial and Error  
65. Holiday  
66. Visit  
67. Inventions  
68. Haunt  
69. Mixed Signals  
70. Life  
71. Homework  
72. Seasons  
73. Clueless  
74. Tips and Tricks  
75. Surprises  
76. Destroy  
77. Attention  
78. Practice Makes Perfect  
79. Graduation  
80. Fake  
81. Stop  
82. Outcast  
83. Hide  
84. The Key  
85. Stress  
86. Only Fair  
87. Spirit  
88. Guilty  
89. Damage  
90. Manners  
91. Transformation  
92. Forget  
93. Pet  
94. Outcast  
95. Space  
96. Opportunity  
97. Dessert  
98. Breaking Point  
99. Simple Advice  
100. Hunger

I do NOT own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.


	2. Remember

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I also do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I present to you...**

**REMEMBER**

**rated 'T'.**

**What? Nuu. Of COURSE this isn't based of off something that happened to me. I don't know why'd you'd THINK such a thing! -shot- There was a...Nastier version of this, but there was no way I could put it up without turning this into an 'M' rating. So enjoy.  
**

"Hey, Danny."

"Mm?" Danny blankly responded to Sam.

"Remember?"

"Remember what?"

"That incident." Sam said with a grin. Danny's eyes widened.

"Please don't remind me..."

~*~*~A few months ago~*~*~

Danny was in his room, quietly playing _Kingdom Hearts_. He heard someone knock on the door, and pausing his game for a minute, he got up and opened the door. Standing outside the door was Sam. He grinned and said 'come in!' happily. Sam sat down on the bed next to the controller, and Danny sat down next to her.

"I'm not doing much, I'm playing_ Kingdom Hearts_. You're free to watch or turn on the T.V. or something, too." Danny muttered, going back to the game. Sam nodded, and turned on the news- Tucker had told her to once she got to Danny's house. Something she might wanna see.

Danny was half-paying attention to the T.V., whatever Sam was listening about. It went on for a few minutes, Sam now wondering why Tucker would think she'd wanna hear about a techno-fest in a nearby town. She shrugged and was about to turn off the T.V., before it said 'BREAKING NEWS'. Danny was somewhat listening to it, and Sam was paying more attention to the game.

_"A man has been spotted running into ladie's houses, dancing, then poking them in a place they don't like and running away."_

At the same time in Danny's game, there was a cut scene, which had a moment of Sora crying. Sam blinked.

"Why is that guy upset?" She asked, regarding Sora. But Danny thought she was talking about the news.

"Oh, because he ran into ladie's houses without permission, danced, then poked them on a certain spot they don't like and ran away." He said nonchalantly. Sam's eyes bulged.

_"IN A DISNEY GAME?"_ She said. Then Danny realized who she was talking about, turning red.

"Oh, no. I thought you were talking about the guy on T.V.." He said. Sam stared at him for a minute, before falling off the bed and laughing. Danny turned tomato red.

~*~*~Now~*~*~

"...Wait, WHAT?" Tucker asked. Sam nodded, and he began to laugh, too.

"Wow. Fail, Danny." He said with a snicker.

"Shut up, Tucker. I don't wanna remember that."


	3. Lies

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though.**

**I present to you...**

**LIES**

* * *

Danny yawned and stretched as he head toward the kitchen, still wearing his salmon pajamas on that sunny Saturday morning. He smelt cinnamon rolls, his favorite breakfast treat in the morning. Also something else, but he couldn't place it. It made his nose curl. All he knew was it smelled disgusting.

Upon entering the kitchen, he did indeed see a plate in the middle of the table with cinnamon rolls on it. His mom, dad, and sister were all eating the rolls (but for some reason, Jazz looked a bit pained), and as they saw Danny, they smiled and waved at him. He waved back, and he quickly turned to the cabinet to grab a plate, then sat down at the table, and reached for a cinnamon roll, grabbed the slightly burnt one (that his mom might've burned on purpose- she knew her son kind of liked burnt food if it wasn't overdone) and stuck it in his mouth, melting into the sweet sugary frosting on top and the taste of the swirls of cinnamon. The smell was delicious- but something else kind of killed it. It kind of reminded him of burnt rubber and the smell in the air of restaurants in the morning that made him sick from all the breakfast food cooking when he was inside.

As he finished his first one, licking his fingers off to get leftover frosting away, he gagged a little. "It tastes delicious, but _what _is that awful smell?" He groaned, rubbing his nose. Jack and Jazz sniffed the air.

"Hmm. I don't smell anything." Jack said with a shrug, and picked up another cinnamon roll. Jazz gave him a shrug, too, to say she couldn't either as she went to the toaster and turned it off, and took out two slices of toasted bread. Danny's eyes widened. Oh.

If there was one thing Danny hated, it was toast. It was just disgusting to him, and he almost never ate it- the only incidents being when Maddie or Jack gave him some and he couldn't refuse out of politeness, and the event with Amorpho when he really didn't care. He was just so subconscious of what he was eating in his worry about whether or not he'd be able to turn into his human form again. When his parents asked if he liked how it was cooked in the Fenton Toaster, he lied and said he did. But it really didn't matter _what_ toaster it was cooked in. He hated toast, period. Another reason was his family all LOVED toast, and he didn't want to look odd among them. So he lied and said he liked it. After Jazz had put some raspberry jam on the revolting things, she took two other slices out of the toaster and looked at Danny with a smile.

"Danny, I made you some toast, too. It's good you get grains in your diet." Jazz said with a smile. Maddie grinned.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Jazz! Danny, make sure you eat the toast." She said. Danny mentally cringed, but nodded weakly. Jazz continued her cheery smile.

"Okay, what do you want on it? Butter? Jam?" She asked. Danny sighed, just wanting to get over the torture.

"Nothin'." He said. Jazz blinked.

"Nothing? Just to dry toast?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Her brother nodded weakly, and she smiled and put it in front of him. Danny only stared at it for a minute, before Jack said,

"Well, you gonna eat it or study it?" He said jokingly. Danny chuckled nervously, and slowly picked up the first slice. The smell was awful- it make him wanna puke. The dry, just...Disgusting smell. He slowly opened his mouth and took a bite, cringing from the taste. He put on a fake smile while inside he was ready to vomit. It was...Indescribable in it's taste. All he knew was it was his least favorite thing to eat.

He took another bite, and chewed fast to try to get it down faster. He stopped paying attention to his family, and just focused on getting over this torture.

After he finished the toast in a few more painful bites, Maddie spoke.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked. Her son nodded.

"Just peachy..." He said sarcastically to himself. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, the entire time you were eating that, you were staring down at the table and looking pained, and kind of pale." She said. Jazz cocked her head.

"Is the toast okay?" She asked. He nodded nervously. She raised her eyebrow again, but let the subject drop. Danny sighed and began the same process with the other piece, looking just as pained (though trying not to) and Jack sighed.

"Alright, there's obviously something wrong. DOES IT INVOLVE GHOSTS?" He shouted. Jazz slapped a hand on her face, while Maddie looked curious. Their son sighed.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." He said. Jack stared between the crumbs of the toast left and Danny's face, and remembered that same face whenever his son ate toast. He gasped. His son hated toast.

"Do you not like toast, son?" He asked. Danny twitched.

"No, it's, uh...Delectable." He lied. Jack smirked.

"Oh, then please let me make you another piece of toast, because I know how much you love it." Jack said mischievously. His son only watched in horror as he pulled out a piece of whole wheat bread, which was good by Danny's standards, until it was spoiled by the toaster. After Jack put it in and it was done cooking, he put it on a plate with blueberry jam on top without Danny's permission, and handed it to him.

"Enjoy!" Jack said. He watched his son stare down the plate for a moment, before he again painfully ate a bite of it. The blueberry jam just made it more disgusting to him, and after a few more bites, leaving half of the toast left, he couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT, I LIED! I HATE TOAST!" He shouted, gagging. Jack triumphantly stood up with his hands in the air.

"Woo, I was right! Danny li-ed, he hates toa-st, HAHA!" He cheered. Maddie and Jazz gave him weirded out looks.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, you big liar?" Jazz asked. Danny sighed.

"You guys all love it, so I thought I'd look weird if I disliked- no, hated it. I hate_ toast_. With a _passion_. It's got to be the most _disgusting _part of the breakfast plate." He muttered. Maddie sighed.

"Danny, do you think we'd really care?" Maddie asked. He thought for a minute.

"No, guess not. But I didn't wanna say for some reason." He shrugged. Jack smiled.

"That's okay, you don't have to eat it if you hate it that much. Next time just speak up." He said. Danny smiled and continued to eat cinnamon rolls instead.

"Oh, cinnamon rolls...I love you." He said. But Jazz looked pained as she ate. She groaned.

"Uh, guys?" She started. "I lied...I hate cinnamon rolls."


	4. Justice

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though.**

**I present to you...**

**JUSTICE**

**-notice: it's post PP-  
**

* * *

"Let this case come to order!" Tucker said, banging his gavel down on the solid desk before him dramatically. Sam snorted.

"Tucker, why are you shouting that and using a rubber mallet to strike the Fenton's coffee table?" She said with an eye roll. Tucker frowned.

"It makes it more dramatic! Gosh! Anyhow, the case is in session! The plaintiff, Samantha Mans-" Tucker was punched on the arm harshly by Sam.

"Call me that name again and you die." She said. Danny stared at her, a little startled by that. Tucker sighed.

"Yes, your majesty. The plantiff, Sam Manson, is suing the defendant, Daniel Fen-" This time, Danny punched him.

"Please don't call me Daniel. I already hated it enough when the Frootloop called me that!" He snapped. His friend looked annoyed.

"Fine, fine! The plantiff, Sam Manson, is suing Danny Fenton for the charges of breaking and entering along with grand theft. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, duh. And grand theft? Seriously?" Danny snorted. Sam growled.

"You lying liar who lies!" She snapped at him.

"I did not-" Danny's protest was stopped by Tucker.

"Stop it, both of you. This is a court-"

"No, it's not. It's Danny's living room."

"It is while our case is in session! Now, Sam, would you like to give us your side of the story?" He said. Sam smiled.

"Yes, yes I would. It all started this morning when I was innocently sitting in my bedroom, watching some T.V. and avoiding my parents, and enjoying my sweet, sweet gummy bats. But all of a sudden, I saw a transparent figure that look like Danny quickly go through my door, turn invisible, and stick his hand in my bag of gummy bats, which was made obvious by the bag's movement, and run away while eating them! Only Danny could pull that off!" She proclaimed. Danny was about to retort, before Tucker said,

"Alright, Ms. Manson, now Danny, what is your defense?" Tucker asked. Danny smirked.

"I don't know what she's talking about. I was at home this morning, listening to my parents rant about their new invention. And besides, who knows? It very well could've been your imagination that something went through your door, and the bag's movement could've very well been the wind. Or, it might've been any ghost. Maybe the Frootloop came back from space. All I know is I am_ innocent_." He said, crossing his arms. Sam snarled.

"I know what I saw! Something went through the door, and it was you!" She said. Tucker whistled to get them to stop. He smiled.

"Wait, Danny, you said your parents were showing you a new invention, correct?" He said. Danny winced.

"Uh, yeah..." He said. Tucker listened carefully for a minute to the air around him, and smiled.

"Are they working on the same invention that you were talking about that they were hardly completed with last night that I may hear them working on now downstairs?" Tucker said. Danny cringed.

"Of course not. That's a new invention they're working on." He claimed. Tucker stood up and walked downstairs into the lab for a minute, before he came back up with both of the Fentons.

"Danny, according to your folks, _that_ invention you claimed they showed you this morning they are **still working on**." Tucker said. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Sam smirked.

"I think Danny phased into my bedroom this morning and stole some of my gummy bats and took off without even saying 'please'. Right now, he's got a major hole in his story. He claimed that he couldn't have done it, as you two were showing him an invention at the time." Sam said. Jack frowned.

"No, we weren't. We were working on the particular thing he's talking about- and it's only about halfway done. Thus, that's not a suitable excuse. Danny, did you steal Sam's gummy bears?"

"Bats." Sam corrected.

"Gummy bats?" Jack asked. Danny put his hands up.

"You all know I would NEVER do such a thing! Honestly, do you think I would do such a _HORRIBLE_ crime as to steal candy from my girlfriend?" No one said anything. Not even Jack or Maddie claimed he wouldn't- they were just giving him cross looks. Tucker smiled.

"Well, have either of you have anything left to say before the jury makes it's decision?" He asked. Sam shook her head, and Danny looked like he was thinking for a minute. He finally said something.

"Yes, I would. I will now make you weep from my VERY inspiring speech. Sam, I love you, and you know that. I would _never_ steal from _you_. If I saved the world, don't you think I have enough honor to not be a candy thief? Look into my eyes and you can tell, I am an innocent man. I wouldn't steal from you- I'm a good person. I love you, Sam." He said. Sam smiled and gave an 'aww', pulling Danny into a hug, and giving him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Danny. But still," She said, dropping him, "I still think you did it. I have no more to say." She said, crossing her arms. Maddie and Jack sniffed from the sweetness, and Tucker grinned.

"Inspiring indeed. Alright, the jury will come to it's decision. Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, please come to your verdict and write 'guilty' or 'not guilty' on these pieces of paper." Tucker said, turning to a pad of paper on the table and ripping off two small pieces of paper, and handing them a pen.

Maddie and Jack turned around and whispered to each other for a second, before they both scribbled on their papers something. Turning around, they handed them to Tucker, who read them, threw them in the trash, and strolled up to the group again.

"Danny Fenton, you have been found guilty of breaking and entering, and grand theft." Tucker said. "What do you have to say for yourself before we come to a sentence?"

He gasped. "A sentence? What?" Maddie smiled.

"You were found guilty, Danny. You serve a punishment. So, do you have anything to say before Tucker decides what you will do?" She said. Danny sighed.

"Dammit, my own fate placed in the hands of _Tuck_. Alright, so _maybe_ I did it-"

"HAH! YOU ADMIT IT!" Sam said, standing up and pointing at Danny accusingly. "I knew it! I _knew_ it! You thief!" She shouted. He groaned.

"Yes, I did. Saaammm, I was craving candy and I didn't think you'd care that much. Don't you love me?" He said sweetly. Sam smirked.

"You know I do, but you _never_ steal my gummy bats. **Ever**." She said. Danny sighed.

"Fine. Give me the verdict, Tucker, so I can get over whatever punishment I will serve as justice for my horrid, horrid crimes." Tucker nodded and spoke.

"For your crimes, you are sentenced to...Eat two slices of toast! _With_ butter on them!" He said, banging the rubber mallet down on the table again to make it official. Danny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Yes! Proper justice!" Sam said, dancing.

"NOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOO-OOO!" Danny cried.

* * *

"This is cruel and unusual punishment...!" He gagged as he finished his first slice of toast. Sam smiled.

"No, it's cold, hard justice served!" She said, smiling. He groaned as he weakly took another bite of the toast. This was pure torture. Jack shrugged.

"If you can't take it, don't do the crime." He said simply. Danny ignored him as he bit into the disgusting thing.

One thing was for sure, he'd never steal Sam's gummy bats ever again.


End file.
